vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hel (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Diamond= |-|Expelled= |-|Order and Chaos= |-|Inner Demon= Summary Both beautiful and terrible, the Goddess Hel is keeper of the dead, lays judgment on souls, and decides who is reborn. She is both sides of two extremes. As the daughter of Loki, the trickster God, Hel’s destiny, much like her brothers Fenrir and Jormungandr, was doomed to darkness from the start. Odin, the All-Father, uncovered prophecies that Hel and her siblings would be the source of great calamity resulting in Ragnarök, the battle that would end all things. In an effort to prevent this, he cast each of the three into different realms; not quite a prison, though far from freedom. For Hel, Odin gave her charge of the realm of the dead, specifically those that died of sickness and old age. For himself, Odin retained Valhalla for those that died in battle. At birth, Hel’s face was cast half in shadow, half in light; she was both living and dead, so took immediately and graciously to her new role, gifting Odin with the ravens Huginn and Muninn in appreciation. As the spirits of the kind-hearted, the sick, the elderly were brought to her, she cared for them, gave them comfort, yet those she deemed evil she mercilessly hurled into the frozen depths of Niflheim. Yet, despite Odin’s efforts, destiny cannot be averted. Hel’s conflicting struggle between benevolence and malice will force her to one extreme or the other. A time will come when Hel will fulfill her prophecy, though it is yet unknown if she will be a shadow of darkness or a force of light. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hel, Goddess of the Underworld Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, Norse Goddess, Goddess of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Energy Projection, Healing (In Light Stance, ''via ''Restoration and Repulse for herself and her allies), Darkness Manipulation (In Dark Stance), Light Manipulation (In Light Stance), Necromancy (Due to being the Goddess of the Underworld), Soul Manipulation (Controls the souls of Helheim), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification (Via Stance Attunement, ''for herself and others. Restored Fenrir's strength during their fight against Hera, Thor and Argus), Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Large Star level', possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to her brother Fenrir, the later being propheticized to tear Odin apart during the Ragnarok. Broke the chains used by the Norse Gods to restrain him. Fought against Hera, Argus and Thor although the latter defeated her in the end) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to her brother Fenrir) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (Broke the chains used by the gods to bind Fenrir. Can harm the likes of Hera and Thor) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Fenrir who is able to endure Odin's attacks. Can endure strikes from the likes of Hera and Thor) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Starter/Core Items (Mage's Blessing, Mana Potion, Healing Potion, Shoes of Focus, Rod of Asclepius, Lotus Crown) Intelligence: Very High due to being a Norse Deity. Weaknesses: Her two personalities can sometimes oppose themselves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stance Attunement:' When Hel is in a stance, she gradually attunes to the strengths of that stance, gaining up to 20% damage in the Dark Stance and 20% healing in the Light Stance. *'Decay (Restoration):' Decay (Dark Stance): Hel fires an orb of decay that deals damage and passes through minions. The orb will explode in a 12 unit radius if it hits a god, a wall, or reaches max range. Restoration (Light Stance): Hel fires an orb of restoration that hits gods only. Hitting an enemy god deals damage. Hitting an allied god heals that god and heals Hel on a successful hit. *'Hinder (Cleanse):' Hinder (Dark Stance): Hel debuffs all enemies in the targeted area, reducing their Magical Protection and slowing them for 3s.Cleanse (Light Stance): Hel cleanses all allied gods in the targeted area, removing all Crowd Control effects instantly and protecting them from future ones for a duration. *'Repulse (Inspire):' Repulse (Dark Stance): Hel conjures a burst of dark energy around her, damaging all nearby enemies. Inspire (Light Stance): Hel conjures a burst of light energy around her, healing herself instantly and applying a heal over time to nearby allies that ticks every 1s. All targets affected gain increased Movement Speed for the duration. *'Switch Stances (Light):' Dark Stance: Hel's abilities cause damage and she gains increased magical power. Light Stance: Hel's abilities heal and support her allies and she gains increased Protections. Passive: Hel gains increased MP5 and Half of the benefits gained from the stance are shared with allied gods within 30 units. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Queens Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE